Something I Need
by wildcherry32
Summary: Jackie has something to say to Hyde.
1. Alone in the basement?

**A/N-** I wrote this fic well over a year ago, before all the trouble between Jackie and Hyde and when the show was still relativly good. This is the first of six chapters and was beta'd by **Darbi,** the rest are unbeta'd.

**Disclaimer- **I do not own Jackie, Hyde or any other characters from That 70s Show, if I did Jackie and Hyde would still be together and the show may actually be funny.

**Chapter 1 - Alone In The Basement?**

Valentines Day, 1980.

_Well I take whatever I want_

_And baby, I want you_

_You give me something I need_

_Now tell me I've got something for you…_

It was mid-morning as Hyde sat alone in the basement. For the past half hour he'd been reading the same page of his magazine, completely unable to concentrate due to Jackie's earlier phone call to say that she was coming over and that she needed to talk to him.

_She never does that._

Like everyone else, she'd always just turn up. So, why did she call him, today of all days? He couldn't figure but it had him worried. Shaking his head, he sighed and carelessly flipped the page of his magazine, trying hard to concentrate on some article concerning a government cover-up during the Vietnam War. Despite the content, within a few minutes his mind started wondering again. _What in the world did she want to talk about?_

_Come on, come on, come on and do it_

_Come on and uh, do what you do_

_I can't get enough of your love_

_I can't get enough of your love_

_I can't get enough of your love…_

Jackie had been working out this plan in her head for some time and knew she only had one shot at getting it right. So, with her mind set, she headed towards the Forman's basement. Running down the stairs she stumbled at the bottom, crashing into the door. "Ow," She whimpered, gently rubbing her hip. Regaining her composure before entering the basement she dusted herself off, and just as she'd hoped it was empty except for Hyde who was in his usual chair reading a magazine. Bad Company's,_Can't Get Enough_, was playing quietly on the stereo in the background.

_Well its late and I want love_

_Love that's gonna break me in two_

_Gonna hang me up in a doorway_

_Gonna hang me up like you do…_

Hyde looked up to see Jackie enter the room, _Wow, she looks… amazing_ he thought as he eyed her up and down before quickly getting up to walk towards her. Realising his haste, he simply said "Hey," as he removed his sunglasses, tucking them into the pocket of his shirt before leaning down to plant a soft 'hello' kiss on her lips. Their eyes met as he pulled away, and they stood staring, each as nervous as the other. "Was that you just then?" Hyde finally asked, attempting to break the awkwardness.

"Was what me?"

"That thud."

"What thud?" She questioned innocently, knowing exactly what he meant.

"The one outside…just now."

"Oh, uh," she shook her head, blushing slightly. "That was uh… uh… okay, it was me. Look, can we talk?"

"Okay, but first, here…" Hyde tentatively handed her a box of candy. _This is not me._ He thought to himself. Jackie had changed him whether he liked it or not. Suddenly, doing things to make her happy, like this whole Valentines Day gift thing wasn't so bad. Besides it was only one day a year.

_I got to tell you baby_

_I love you so much, I can't get enough of your love_

_I love you so much, I can't get enough of your love_

_I can't get enough of your love_

_You know what I'm saying, baby_

_I can't get enough of your love…_

Jackie, with her mind still firmly set on the speech she'd planned, simply took the box and held onto it tightly, without even looking at it or politely saying thank you. Instead she began the speech that she'd been rehearsing for the best part of the night before. "Steven I know…"

"Jackie aren't you even going to--" Hyde interrupted.

"Steven, shh I'm talking!" Jackie replied sharply, immediately regretting how her words came out.

Hyde looked at her a little annoyed by her lack of gratitude. "FINE, talk!" The music had stopped playing and his voice echoed through the basement.

"Um… I'm sorry," She looked down at the box that she was holding and began to fumble with the ribbon.

"Well?" He asked, knowing he shouldn't be talking like that, but he was letting anxiety get the better of him.

Just then Mrs. Forman entered the basement carrying laundry. She looked at the two of them and exclaimed, "Oh Steven, honey, that's so sweet, you bought candy! Did you get flowers too?"

"Um, no."

"Oh," She laughed awkwardly, and quickly changed the subject. "Jackie you look lovely today. Is that a new dress?"

"Er…Yes. Yes it is… Err…Thank you Mrs Forman."

"Oh, that's okay honey, you always look lovely. Sometimes I think you're the only one who actually knows how to dress. Donna always dresses like a boy, those flannel shirts do nothing for her figure…"

"Err… Mrs. Forman…" Hyde interrupted, "Can we have a few minutes, you know- alone." His voice got lower.

There was an uncomfortable silence as Mrs. Forman looked between Hyde and Jackie. "Ahh, I see." She winked at Hyde. "You young ones wanting to be alone. How romantic. I'll finish this later."

With that she quickly made her way back up the stairs, leaving Jackie and Hyde alone again. A bemused Hyde shook his head and turned back to Jackie, who began to look ill, her face had drained of color as though she would throw up any minute.

"Jackie what's wrong?"

"Nothings wrong," She croaked.

"You look kind of pale."

"I'm fine! Okay! Now just be…just be quiet for a minute so I can speak. Okay!" She said nervously.

"O…Kay…" He replied sceptically; slightly taken aback.

"Steven, I know that…"

Before she could say anymore Fez burst through the basement door and began to rummage through a box in the corner.

"Have you seen my candy?" He asked without looking up.

"No, Fez." Jackie responded, a little annoyed.

Fez turned around and put his hands on his hips, "Are you sure?"

"Yes, Fez!" Jackie yelled, shaking her head. "Now will you get out of here? I don't care where your stupid candy is!"

"Ooo, bitchy!" Fez replied.

"You know Fez, I thought I saw Forman with a bag earlier," Hyde offered, nodding towards the basement stairs.

"Eric. That candy stealing son-of-a-bitch…" Fez ran up the stairs in search of Eric. Before he even reached the top Jackie began again.

"Okay, Steven, I know that things haven't always been great between us, but I hope that we've put all that behind us now," her voice was trembling, the reality of what she was about to do hitting her and she began to ramble. "Aaand we can start looking towards the future… together… because that's how I see us… together… in the future…you and me. Us!" She paused and tucked her hair behind her ear, waiting for some kind of reaction from him.

All he could manage was, "Uh-huh." He stared apprehensively at her. _Where is she going with this?_ he thought to himself.

"Well, I've been thinking and…"

Before Jackie could say anymore, Kelso strolled in. "Hey." Jackie and Hyde watched as he casually crossed the room to the freezer to get a Popsicle, completely unaware of the tension. Walking over to the TV, he flicked it on, sat down on the old lawn chair, and began to watch the Scooby Doo cartoon marathon.

"Kelso, can't you watch that at home?" Hyde asked.

"Naaaa…TV's on the blink. A little experiment me and Casey were trying, kinda went wrong and now the screens all fuzzy," he replied, continuing to stare at the screen.

"Michael, do you mind?" Jackie cut in, clutching the box of candy tightly in her hand.

"Mind what?" Kelso said, still completely oblivious.

"We were talking!" Jackie walked over and slapped him upside the head.

"Damn, Jackie!" He cried.

"Kelso man, will you get out of here?"

"But I'm watching Scooby Doo." Kelso replied, pouting.

Hyde walked over and punched Kelso in the arm and yelled. "Get out!"

"Ow, Hyde!" Kelso said rubbing his arm. "If you two wanna talk, go ahead.

"Michael! Its private!" Jackie's shrill voice got louder.

"That's okay. I wont tell." He said matter-of-factly.

"Your damn right you wont tell!" Hyde growled. "Kelso, get out!"

"Aww… Hyde!"

"NOW!" Hyde yelled.

"FINE! But if I ever have any private secrets, I wont tell either one of you!"

Kelso said, waving his Popsicle at them.

"Good to know," Jackie shrugged and rolled her eyes.

"O- okay, but you guys had better tell me what happened to the Space Kook later!"

"The space what? Fine, whatever, just go!" Hyde glared.

"Fine!" Kelso screeched as he slammed the basement door.

Hyde turned to Jackie and sighed, "You were saying?"

She looked up at Hyde, a million thoughts running through her head. "Okay," She threw the candy onto the couch and paused. _Okay Jackie, calm down, you can do this._ She thought to herself,_ Just breathe._ She took a deep breath and said the words she'd been trying to say all along. "Steven Hyde, will you marry me?"


	2. In shock

**A/N- **Thanks to those of you who reviewed. I'll try to get one chapter up a day, if I remember... I get distracted too easily- that's why it took so long to get thisfic up in the first place.LOL. Anyways, on with the story...

**Chapter 2 - In Shock.**

For a moment the room was still, Jackie and Hyde stood staring at each other. Hyde was visibly stunned, and Jackie tentatively waited for his answer, her eyes met his anxiously. "Steven?" She spoke softly, afraid of what he was about to say.

"Oh. Err… yeah." Hyde croaked out feebly, still shocked.

Jackie's colour quickly returned and a huge smile spread across her face. "Did- did you just say YES?" Her tiny hands tugged gently on his shirt, moving him closer to her.

"Err… yeah." He mumbled, still unable to comprehend exactly what had happened.

"Oh Steven!" Jackie squealed as she grabbed him. Standing on the tips of her toes she clasped her arms tightly around his neck, and kissed him sweetly on the lips, pulling him down towards her as she did so. Although the kiss only lasted a few moments, it expressed every emotion that surged through their bodies. Suddenly she broke away, "Wow!" She bit her bottom lip and gazed blankly into space, deep in thought.

"Jackie? What is it?"

"I- I can't believe it, you actually said yes and we're getting married, YAY!" She jumped up and down, clapping excitedly. She stopped suddenly, and with a serious expression on her face she asked, "You're not gonna run out on me now are you?"

"Um, no."

"Good, because now that we're engaged, you have to go and buy me a ridiculously expensive ring. With a biiigg pretty diamond… Hmm… bigger than Donna's and err…prettier than Donna's!"

"Jackie, shut your pie-hole!"

"Steven! Huh?"

He leaned in and kissed her deeply, passionately, drawing her into him. He pulled back and stared at her.

"Mmm…" She murmured softly, the taste of his kiss on her lips, her eyes still closed. She didn't move.

Hyde smirked, _Yep, I'm good._ He thought to himself and continued to stare at her as he sat down on the couch. "Hmm…" he mumbled as he picked up the discarded box of candy and opened it, carelessly ripping the ribbon that held it together.

"Steven, stop! Your ruining it!" Jackie cried, suddenly now awake.

"What? Its just a box and you crushed the damn thing anyway!" He reached inside the box, picked out a piece of candy and ate it. "Here, do you want some?" He said through a mouth full of chocolate and held out the box to Jackie.

"Huh, not now Steven." She sighed and rolled her eyes, feeling as though the moment had been ruined.

"You sure?" Hyde asked shaking the box.

"That's okay, I'll have some later."

"Sure?" He asked again, moving the box nearer to her.

"Okay fine, I will." Jackie said soberly. She sat down on the couch next to Hyde and took the box from him. When she looked inside, amongst the candy which she was expecting to see, was a small velvet covered box. Jackie just stared in shock, feeling unable to move. "Steven… I- I…"

Hyde got up, took out the velvet box and flipped it open. Inside lay a petite gold band with a solitary diamond.

Jackie suddenly bounced back up and threw the candy down onto the couch. "Oh, Steven! Its pink!" She exclaimed. "Aww, it's- it's perfect!" She paused, "Is it real?"

"Yep. Pink diamond, thought you might like it, coz… its… er… pink- and you like pink."

"I do, I love it…" Jackie paused, staring wide-eyed at the ring as Hyde gently placed it on her finger. "It fits perfectly. How did you know what size to get?"

"I stole one of your rings to match the fit… then pawned it to buy this one."

Jackie looked at him incredulously.

"I'm kidding! Jeez woman!"

She smiled as her eyes drifted back to the ring. "Aww, its beautiful." She purred as she held out her hand, the stone glistened in the light.

"Your beautiful." Hyde said as Jackie looked up to face him. He gazed into her big blue-green eyes, which sparkled as much as the ring on her finger. He cupped her face with his hands and kissed her gently. Jackie suddenly pulled away, leaving Hyde more than a little surprised. "Huh?" _What now?_ He thought to himself.

"Wait a minute." Jackie went quiet, lost in thought. _Oh my God! What have I done?_

"What is it?"

"You were going to propose to me today, weren't you?"

A smile covered Hyde's face. "Yep." He nodded.

"Oh…" She paused, "So did I just steal your thunder?"

"Steal my what?" He said frowning, somewhat confused.

"Your thunder, you know, err… Oh, stop it, you know what I mean!"

"Um… well actually you just saved me from actually having to do it." He said teasing.

"Steven!" Tears began to well up in her eyes with all the emotions she was feeling. She knew that he was only fooling around, but couldn't help getting upset, "Oh, I'm sorry Steven. Sorry for spoiling it for you." She said, knowing deep down that it wasn't just him it had been spoiled for.

"Hey, its okay babe. It was worth it just to watch you squirm!" He said in a weak attempt to cheer her up, trying his best not to laugh.

"Steven!" She slapped him on the arm and smiled as he shot her a playful look. A single tear escaped from her eye, and rested on her cheek.

Hyde wiped the tear away with his thumb and wrapped his arms around her drawing her close. Relief washed over her as she melted into the warmth of his body and the safety of his arms…


	3. Freakin' out!

**A/N-** Again, I'll start by thanking those who reviewed... thanks! Okay... that's enought of that. This is about as hot as this fic'll get...yeah- room temperature. Next!

**Chapter 3 - Freakin' Out.**

Jackie and Hyde fell onto the couch, their kiss was slow and deep, becoming progressively more passionate as they let their emotions take over. Jackie leant into Hyde, she tugged and played with the buttons on his shirt, her fingers grazing his skin, her legs rested lazily over his. He cupped her face with one hand and used the other to pull her closer, gently caressing the small of her back. She kissed him deeper and more franticly until... suddenly they heard voices coming from the top of the stairs as someone entered the basement. They let go of their embrace and jumped up, quickly straightening out their clothes. They stood with their arms around each other and watched as Eric, Donna and Fez marched down the stairs in single file. Eric and Fez were arguing.

"Look Fez, I already told you, I don't have your candy. I don't have ANY candy." Eric sounded frustrated.

"Then where is it?"

"Fez, for the last time, I DON'T KNOW!"

"Hyde said you did!"

"HYDE!"

"Well actually Fez, I said that I saw Forman with a bag. Which I did… a bag of chips… not candy."

"Steven!" Jackie laughed and slapped him playfully on the arm. "Here Fez, you can have some of mine." She picked up the box of candy from the couch and offered it to Fez.

"Ooo candy!" Fez said excitedly, quickly taking the box from Jackie.

"Wait Fez, noooo… The pixie might have poisoned it!"

"ERIC!" Donna said putting her hand to her mouth in a weak attempt to stifle her laughter.

"No Eric! Steven bought them for me."

"And you're giving them away! BURN!" Eric said laughing hard, finding that one way too easy.

"Noooo… Can't I just be in a good mood? Besides there's more to life than candy, even if my Steven did buy it for me." She leaned into Hyde and kissed him on the cheek.

"Jackie!" Donna exclaimed. "Grateful much?"

"No really Donna, there isn't…" Fez said stuffing a piece of candy into his mouth, as though he hadn't eaten all week. He walked over to the freezer and jumped up onto it. "Well maybe porno… or nookie!" He chuckled to himself, popping another piece of candy in his mouth.

Donna turned and looked at Fez, "Ewww, Fez! That's gross!" She said in disgust.

Jackie screwed up her face and shook her head. "Eww, no… I was talking about jewellery!"

"Oh really!" Eric said raising an eyebrow. "As if Hyde's ever gonna buy you jewellery!"

"Oh yeah! Like this jewellery!" She held out her hand so they all could see.

"WHAT?" Eric screamed, more than a little shocked.

"Oh my god!"

Fez looked up quickly, "Eh? What did I miss?"

"The- the ring. Eric stuttered pointing at Jackie's finger.

Fez jumped down from the freezer and rejoined the rest of his friends. "Ooo… sparkly!"

"Your engaged?" Donna questioned, in shock.

"Yeah, we're getting married." Jackie squealed.

Hyde stood with his arm around Jackie, seriously unable to control the huge grin plastered across his face, which spread from ear to ear.

"You are joking right? Right?" Eric said looking directly at Hyde.

"No, really." Hyde answered, still smiling.

"What did she do to you?" Eric looked at his friend. "Stop smiling."

"Sorry man, I cant help it!"

"Hyde, you're freakin' me out!" Eric said with a shudder.

Fez began to sing, "Jackie and Hyde sitting in a tree, they're in love like two monkeys."

Hyde stopped smiling, "Fez! What did I tell you about that…"

"That its not how it goes and that it makes you mad."

"Then why did you say it again."

"Because it makes you mad… and that is funny." Fez said, chuckling to himself.

"Whatever, man." Hyde said gruffly.

"C'mon guys, they're happy that's all that matters- RIGHT!" Donna snapped.

"Yeah." Eric and Fez mumbled in unison.

"Good, glad we got that one straight." Donna turned to Jackie, "Congratulations!" She said pulling her friend into a hug.

"Aww… Thank you!" Jackie said excitedly, and started to bounce up and down, forcing Donna to do the same.

Fez watched the girls with delight, his eyes grew wide and a sly grin spread across his face, "Now we're getting freaky!"

Donna and Jackie stopped hugging and stood staring at Fez. "No fez, you're a freak!" Donna replied.

"Ai!"

Hyde laughed, "Nice burn Donna!"

Donna turned to face him. "I cant believe that you actually proposed."

"Well… um- technically I didn't."

"Yeah, we kind of asked each other." Jackie added, smiling and nodding. She began to feel sad again, remembering what she'd missed out on, but tried her best to sound enthusiastic.

"Eh?" Fez said, a little confused.

"How?" Donna questioned.

"Naaaa… you have to be kidding. Right?" Eric said, the news still not sinking in.

"Oh, shut up Eric. I wanna know more." Donna said and pushed Eric onto the couch with one hand.

"Hey…" Eric got back up. Sulking, he walked over to the freezer and got out a Popsicle for himself. He leant against the dryer and ate the Popsicle, listening to what the others were saying.

"So tell us what happened?"

"Well, I've been waiting for Steven to propose for a while now…"

"Yeah, I know." Hyde interrupted, "The hints you've been dropping kinda got the point across!"

"What hints?" Jackie said innocently.

"Oh, you know, Steven I want a spring wedding, or Steven we should go there on our honeymoon. Oh and my personal favourite, Steven, which do you prefer: the Hyde-Burkhart's or the Burkhart-Hyde's…"

"Hmm." She said cutting him off. "Well anyway I got fed up of waiting, so because it's a leap year and tradition, I thought I'd take the opportunity and ask him. So I did. But Steven was gonna ask me anyway, and he'd even bought the ring, you know- just in case I accepted!

"Oh, c'mon Jackie! There's no way that you wouldn't have accepted and we all know it!"

"Yeah, that's true." She nodded, "I mean any fool could see just how much I adore him."

"Fool? Which fool's that then? Kelso?" Hyde asked.

"Amongst others!" She smiled and leaned in to kiss Hyde.

"Who's the other fool?" Fez asked.

"Him over there." Donna laughed, nodding towards Eric.

"Hey!"


	4. Girl talk

**A/N- **I have nothing to say, just thanks for the reviews. Read on...

**Chapter 4 - Girl talk.**

"Wait a minute. Spring wedding? If you want a spring wedding, you're gonna have to work incredibly fast, I mean there's the cake, the flowers, the dresses…"

"Oh my god! Donna, your right! Ste…" She started, quickly turning on her heels to face Hyde.

"No. No. No."He quickly jumped in, "Spring next year.. Or maybe the year after that…"

"Oh… your not getting out of it that easily mister…"

"But…"

"Steeeeven!" She whined, tugging at his shirt.

"Whipped!" Eric screeched at Hyde.

"Get bent!"

"Whipped like the family pig…"

"Shut it Forman!"

Jackie, ignoring the guys banter, turned to face Donna, "Donna, will you be my bridesmaid?"

"Uh... yeah, sure… Just as long as you don't want me to wear one of those uggo, froufrou dresses!" Donna said, laughing.

"Uggo dresses? There will be no uggo dresses at my wedding thank you very much!"

"Okay. I'm sorry. Just please don't make it pink, and ease off on the flouncy-frilly-thingies!"

"Yay!" Jackie squeeled. "Come on Donna, we have to go get some new bridal magazines, my old ones are pretty dated."

Although Hyde knew exactly what he was getting himself into, the reality of the situation started to sink in. "Oh crap!" He groaned.

"Bye, baby!" Jackie said quickly before he could protest, and kissed him gently on the lips.

"What? Now? Ok… WHOA!" Donna screamed as Jackie quickly grabbed her arm and dragged her out of the basement, leaving the boys alone. She wrenched Donna outside and all the way up the stairs, surprising her by how much strength she had in such a tiny frame..

"Jackie, let go!"

"Oh, I'm sorry Donna. I'm just so… so…"

"Excited?"

"Yeah. Is it that obvious?"

"Oh yeah!" Donna laughed. "Come on, lets go."

They continued onto the drive where they bumped into Kelso, who was shooting hoops by himself.

"Hey, are you gonna let me in on the secret yet?

"What secret?" Donna questioned and looked at Jackie.

"Jackie and Hyde were in the basement talking, and made me leave." Kelso said poutily.

"Michael there is no secret! We just needed to be left alone to talk… But now I can tell you what it was all about… Steven and I are getting married!" She flashed him the ring on her finger, which glistened in the midday sun. "YAY!" She squealed excitedly, jumping up and down. Before Kelso could say a word she'd grabbed Donna's arm again and dragged her away, leaving him alone and completely dumbfounded.

A few hours later, when they returned with the magazines, instead of going down to the basement they decided to go and sit on the Forman's porch for some girl talk. Donna had Jackie's ring and was examining it closely. "Hey its engraved."

"Wait, what does it say? She grabbed the ring impatiently and screwed up her face as she tried to make out the tiny writing inside the ring.

"Oh, give it here." Donna took the ring back, "Maybe you need glasses."

"I do not! Its just that the ring is so delicate and petite…"

"Yeah, yeah…" She read the inscription out loud,"_My tiny dancer - Always._ Wow…"

"Oh Steven!"

"That's really sweet, and kinda freaky… for Hyde."

"Aww, that's our song!" Jackie took the ring and put it back on her finger, admiring it as she did so.

"It's reallybeautiful Jackie."

"Yeah, I know!. Steven has good taste, that's why he chose me!" Jackie said grinning, still staring at the ring on her finger.

Donna smiled to herself, "You know Jackie, this could have been me, this could have been my pretty pink ring!" She said seriously, struggling not to laugh. "If only I'd have chosen him instead of Eric all those years ago..."

"Oh… you take that back you- you… big-red-giant-lumberjack!"

"Jackie!"

"Well, I'm sorry Donna, but if you're gonna make comments like that about my Steven, then that's just what you're gonna get!"

"Oh, settle down. I was only kidding…"

"This is not a joking matter Donna!" She pouted.

Donna laughed. "I still can't get over the fact that you proposed." She said quickly changing the subject.

Jackie just smiled, sadly.

"I mean- I thought that you were more the kind of girl who wanted it done more... traditionally. You know, bended knee, roses, candle light… the works!."

"I did, I do," she sighed. "But…"

"But what?"

"I- I didn't think he was ever going to do it, but he was… and I ruined it!" She began to cry.

"Oh, Jackie…" Donna reached over and held her friends hand tenderly.

"I- I'm sorry Donna. I mean, I should be happy, we're getting married anyway and that's all that matters."

"Yeah, and that the two of you really love each other."

"That we do!" She wiped away the tears, "I love him and he loves me, he has me heart and soul. He's the one."

"So how long have you known?"

"Hmm, I don't know really. All I do know is that when I'm with him I feel like a woman. With Michael all I ever felt like was a silly little school girl, chasing a dream that wasn't meant to be. He was my first love, and part of that will stay with me forever, but I'm in love with Steven and I don't want anyone else."

"Wow!" Donna paused, "And you still couldn't choose between him and Kelso!"

"Okay, maybe I was a little confused for awhile… I mean, Steven hurt me, and it took time before I could forgive him. I just couldn't see what it was about this guy that makes me wanna…" She paused, blushing. "I- I mean this scruffy, lazy, poor, never gonna amount to anything… Sexy, sweet, tender, loving guy…" She paused again, this time a broad smile spread across her face. "Oh, and those eyes!"

"What eyes? You never see them, he always has his sunglasses on."

"Not for me he doesn't." Jackie said, smugly.

"Yeah, okay, so his eyes are kinda pretty."

"Pretty? Pretty? Pretty does not describe those eyes, Donna. Those eyes are beautiful! Beautiful blue oceans of…"

"Whoa, Jackie, don't you think you're being a little over dramatic?"

"I don't care. He's all I want and all I need. He's everything." She said going moony eyed. "Oh Steven… My Steven!"

"Oh, god!" Donna sighed and buried her head in her hands.

"I can't get enough of him Donna…"

Suddenly the sliding door opened, making the girls jump. Red came out, "Don't you two have homes to go to?"

"Erm... Yes Mr Forman!" They said in unison and quickly scurried off next door to continue their conversation over there.


	5. The Circle

**A/N- **Those who keep reviewing- thank you so much:D I think this is my fave chapter- coz, well, it's just so freakin' stoopid! If you can't guess what's gonna happen, then you're a bad, badT7S fan. LOL

**Chapter 5 - The Circle.**

After the girls left, the three guys stood in silence for a while. Hyde quietly contemplated the future, and began to dread what Jackie would be like the next time he saw her. Fez, whowas still busytucking into the box of candy, began humming happily to himself. Eric, who'd previously been silenced by the Popsicle jammed in his mouth,suddenlystarted with more of his ramblings. "Oh this is baaad man. This is just so freakin' bad!" Eric said as he stepped onto the couch, flailing his arms expressively.

"Drama queen!" Hyde sat down on his usual chair and kicked his feet up onto the table.

Kelso burst through the door. "Damn Hyde! Jackie just told me you two are getting married!"

"Yep, that's right. I'm getting married, Forman's having a hissy fit and Fez's devouring Jackie's candy."

"Ai… sorry."

"What did you do, get her pregnant or something?" Kelso smiled smugly.

"No you moron, that's what you do!"

"One time, Hyde! One time!"

"Pfft! That we know of..."

Kelso sat down next to Eric on the couch, "Hey Jackie and Donna seemed like they were in a hurry."

"Yeah, they went to get bridal magazines, so I don't think we'll see them for the rest of the day." Eric smiled smugly at Hyde.

"Well I guess its started already."

"What's started?" Eric questioned.

"The sickness." Hyde stated matter-of-factly.

"Eh?" Fez squeaked. He walked over to the lawn chair and unwrapped a Popsicle.

"Wedding fever!"

"Knowing Jackie, she'll probably have the whole thing planned by the end of the week!" Kelso laughed.

"Good one Kelso!" Eric said as he high-fived Kelso.

"Oh, god!" Hyde Muttered.

"Ooh… that's bad!" Fez shook his head.

"Okay, I call an emergency meeting!"

The four friends sat in their usual places. They drifted randomly from topic to topic, rambling incoherently until the subject returned to Hyde's impending nuptials.

"Okay guys! Its at times like this when we must follow the teachings of the Jedi…"

"Oh, Eric. Not again!" Fez moaned.

"Yeah man. This Jedi crap is dying a slow death."

"Yeah- death by Darth Vader!" Kelso laughed.

"Jackie is not the girl you're looking for!" Eric did his best Obi-Wan Kenobi impersonation.

"Then who is he looking for?" Fez asked, a little confused.

"Look man… I'm marrying Jackie. Now get over it!" Hyde shook his head, grabbed a can of whipped cream from the table and squirted it into his mouth.

"Naaaa… you guys almost had me there," Kelso spoke suddenly. "You're so good, you even used the prize out of a Cracker-Jack box! Man that ring looked real!"

"That's because it is… real that is… not a toy!" Eric stared at Kelso and tried his best to focus.

"Yeah, its all pretty and sparkly!" Fez beamed.

Hyde looked at fez, raised an eyebrow and shook his head disapprovingly.

"Then how come the diamond is pink? Diamonds aren't pink! Are they?" Kelso frowned.

"Well actually Kelso, diamonds can be pink…" Eric paused and then quickly turned to face Hyde. "Man, I can't believe you bought a pink diamond!"

"It's so romantic." Fez smiled and turned to Hyde. "I wonder if anyone will ever buy me a diamond!"

"Huh?" Hyde glared at Fez and shifted uncomfortably, "Well if its what the lady wants…"

Kelso still looked confused.

"Lady? What lady?" Eric smirked.

"I think he means Jackie." Fez added with a giggle.

"Get bent!"

Kelso laughed hysterically, rocked back and forth, and looked from Hyde to Eric.

"Jackie, lady?" Eric asked sniggering.

"Burrn!" Fez said through a mouthful of whipped cream, splattering the table in front of him.

"Shut up Forman!" Hyde growled.

"Ooh… Oooh… Did you put the ring in food, coz Jackie likes that. She thinks it's classy."

"Yeah, real classy!" Eric laughed, "He put it inside a box of candy."

"Yes, and the candy was yummy…"

"Yeah, it was! But now its non-existent. FEZ!"

"You ate all of Jackie's candy? Man you'll be sorry!" Kelso laughed.

"She's the devil you know…"

"Ai, but she offered! My tummy hurts!"

"Yeah, serves you right. You didn't have to vacuum the whole box!"

"Okay, Hyde. I just wanna let you know, that as a friend, you can rely on me to help you escape." Kelso said seriously. "Wherever you wanna go: California, Vegas, Canada - all you have to do is ask." He offered.

Eric laughed and squirted whipped cream into his mouth.

"Run, run for your lives!" Fez got up and started running crazily around the basement.

"No, you moron! I want this. " Hyde said as he punched Kelso on the arm.

"Aw, Hyde! I was being nice damn it!" Kelso rubbed his arm and looked perplexed.

"Heh, moron!" Eric laughed, "Don't think I'm coming to get you this time either."

"I feel sick!"

"Well, I'm not surprised with everything you've been eating!"

"What have you been eating?" Kelso screwed up his face as he imagined something really gross.

"Well let's see…" Eric began to count on his fingers. "Candy, Popsicle, whipped cream, oh and those pretzels you had upstairs- anything else?"

"Erm, some cheese puffs, a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, some more candy and pancakes with cream and chocolate sauce. Er… ow, yeah, that's it."

"You ate all that and its not even lunch yet? You even ran around the basement like some kind of freakin' weirdo, shakin' it all up…" Hyde shook his head in disgust.

"Come on little buddy, I'll take you home."

"Or California, Vegas…" Eric began to laugh uncontrollably.

"Thank you Kelso… Good day… Oh… Ai, my tummy!"

"Go- go now!" Hyge pointed to the door.

Eric walked over to the stereo to put on some music. _Ah, this looks like a good one,_ he thought as he put the record on and turned up the volume. He walked back over to join Hyde on the couch.

Hyde smiled as he heard the familiar beat. "Good choice Forman!"

_Well I'll take whatever I want_

_And baby, I want you…_

"Yeah it was already on the player." Eric began to play air guitar.

_You give me something I need_

_Now tell me I got something for you…_

"I know." Hyde's smile got wider. He closed his eyes and began tapping his foot to the music. "Ahh, good times!"

_Come on, come on, come on and do it_

_Come on and uh, do what you do…_

Eric suddenly stopped. "Oh, no. You were listening to this earlier weren't you?"

"Yep!" Hyde responded, still smiling.

"With… with her!"

"Well, if when you say 'her', you mean Jackie, my girlfriend, then yes I was."

"And if when you say 'girlfriend', you mean fiancée, future wife, ball and chain, then yes, yes I was…"

"Fine! Fiancée! Whatever!" Hyde Growled.

_Well its late and I want love_

_Love that's gonna break me in two_

_Gonna hang me up in a doorway_

_Gonna hang me up like you do…_

Eric smiled smugly. It wasn't long before he piped up again. "Hyde man… I just don't get it."

"I thought I'd explained this before… Okay, just two words… coconut… bikini. Do you remember yet?"

_Come on, come on, come on and do it_

_Come on and uh, do what you do…_

"Um… yeah… but still…"

"Look Forman, I'm serious about this…about Jackie…I've never felt this way before- I love her man."

"Whoa…did you just..."

"Uh, no..." Hydetried to denywhat he'd just said, but quickly realised it was futile it was and changed tactics. "Forman, you repeat this to anyone and your dead!"

Eric laughed, "But why did you have to go and get engaged?"

"I don't know. Its like she fills up my senses, and makes me stupid- heh! This is good stuff." He paused. "I like the feeling, I just err… can't get enough. Heh…" Hyde got up, walked over to the door and opened it to leave.

"Hyde man. Don't you see… You're. Going.. To. Marry. The. Devil." Eric exaggerated every word as he shouted over to his friend.

"Yeah, well at least its hot in hell."

_I got to tell you baby_

_I love you so much, I can't get enough of your love_

_I love you so much, I can't get enough of your love_

_I can't get enough of your love_

_You know what I'm saying, baby_

_I can't get enough of your love…_


	6. Simply beautiful

**A/N-** Final chapter, sorry it took a little longer to get up. Final thanks goes out to those who reviewed- Thankies :D Warning:This one gets a little mushy and ever so slightly corny...

**Chapter 6 - Simply Beautiful.**

Later that night, Eric made his way down from his room to the kitchen in search of the thing he desired most- food, he was hungry- very hungry. Mrs Forman had made the mistake of leaving a fresh batch of brownies on the kitchen table, which Eric quickly noticed and grabbed one of the delicious treats consuming it whole.

"That is so gross..." Donna said as she entered the kitchen, closing the sliding door behind her.

"This coming from a woman who devoured my Twinkie."

"Twonky."

"Whatever." He smiled.

"So, have you talked to Hyde? Donna asked.

"Yeah." He said as he shoved a second brownie in his mouth.

"Ugh!" She grimmaced, "Well? What did he say?"

"I can't remember."

"What?"

"Circle."

"Oh." She nodded in understanding.

"But…"

"What?"

"I think he said that he loves her…"

"Aww, of course he does."

"But you can't tell anyone, coz- he'll kill me!"

Donna laughed, "Of course he will."

"Hey, don't you think that Jackie seemed a little... well... down? You know considering she's finally got what she wanted."

"She regrets proposing to Hyde so hastily…"

"So she doesn't really want to marry him?"

"No you dill-hole! Its just- since she found out that he was actually going to propose, she wishes she hadn't acted so rashly."

"Oh…"

_If I gave you my love,_

_I tell you what I'd do_

_I'd expect a whole lotta love outta you…_

At the same time Jackie and Hyde were down in the basement, the light was dim and music played softly, setting the mood. She rested her head on his shoulder as they danced, swaying back and forth in time with the music, their bodies moving as one.

_you gotta be good to me_

_I'm gonna be good to you_

_there's a whole lotta things you and I_

_could do…_

Jackie pulled back and gazed up at Hyde, "Thank you Steven."

"What for?"

"For just being you. For knowing exactly what I wanted."

"Do you really like it, I mean- its not too small?" He asked as he gestured to the ring on her hand.

"I didn't mean that… besides I already told you I love it. And no its not too small, anything bigger would be too heavy for my dainty fingers…"

He smiled and shook his head.

"You know what makes this ring so special? It came from you, from your heart..." She removed the ring, and squinted at the words inscribed inside it, "My tiny dancer - Always. Its just so beautiful… so perfect. How did you think of it?"

"Well that's what you are..." He said as he spun her around.

"Whoa… Steven! My ring! I-I dropped it!" Jackie shrieked.

"Don't panic, I'll get it." He sighed as he bent down to retrieve the ring from the floor. He began to get up but paused as he looked up at her.

"Steven, are you okay?"

"Yeah, fine." He replied, but still didn't get up. He just stared, _She chose me… she wants to be with me…_ He thought as he continued to stare.

"Steven?"

He didn't answer… he couldn't answer. He saw her everyday, but still couldn't get over just how beautiful she was…

_simply beautiful simply beautiful simply_

_beautiful_

_simply beautiful simply beautiful simply_

_Beauti…_

"Jackie Burkhart will you marry me?" He breathed deeply, his voice low.

"Steven- no…"

"What?" He screeched in a very un-Hyde like way, jumping to his feet.

"…one could stop me!" She smiled, breaking into laughter.

"God woman, don't do that to me!" He sighed as he pulled her close.

"It was worth it to see you squirm!"

Hyde laughed, "Well- I guess I deserved that."

"Yes, yes you did!"

"I see you're feeling better now." He said as he gently placed the ring back on her finger.

"Much better thank you." She placed a sweet kiss on his lips and slung her arms loosely around his shoulders, "I love you Steven Hyde."

"I love you too, Jackie Burkhart."

"Yeah, I know…"

They gazed into each others eyes as they continued their dance.

_what about the way you love me_

_and the way you squeeze me_

_hey_

_hey simply beautiful hey _


End file.
